Welcome Back
by pgasniper
Summary: Lucas returns to the Smashers. A quick story I wrote to celebrate Lucas' return.
1. Ness' side

**Lucas is back as DLC! YES! So, I guess a quick story is in order. It's just going to be a quick two or three chapter story.  
**

* * *

Ness' side:

Ness was just lying on his bed at the Smash Mansion. For the past little while, he had found that it had been lonely. Things just weren't the same. In three quick swift blows, he had lost three of his best friends. Popo, the male Ice Climber, Red, the Pokemon Trainer, and Lucas, a young psychic much like himself. All three had been told that their services were no longer needed in the Smashers, and were dismissed to go back to wherever they came from.

There was still the other Kid Smashers, such as the mischievous Toon Link. Or the new addition Villager. But now, Ness was finding it harder to be with them. He had experienced a certain pain time and time again.

The first time was when he departed for this tournament. He had to say bye to his friends and family back home to participate. Prior to this, he never knew what moving away felt like, what saying goodbye really meant. To Ness, prior to this, goodbye just meant "I'll see you in school tomorrow." When he got to the tournament, he found that he was actually rather out of place. Excluding the Pokemon, and Kirby, he was the youngest there were no other kids. He was alone, he had no one to make friends with. The other Smashers, he saw more as extended family. Just like a bunch of uncles, or in the case of the Pokemon, pets.

Then after the first tournament was over, another batch of people came. With them this time was a few kids. Nana and Popo the Ice Climbers, and Young Link. He was able to become friends with them. But once that tournament was over, Young Link was dismissed. That was the second time he felt the pain of saying goodbye.

But a few more came for the third tournament. Toon Link, a suspiciously similar substitute for Young Link. For the first little while, Toon Link actually had to reassure Ness that, he wasn't the same person. Red, a Pokemon trainer. And then there was Lucas. Lucas was so much like him, a child psychic. They immediately became best friends. But once the tournament was over, and the people for the fourth tournament were beginning to appear, Lucas, Red, Popo and Nana got their notices. That was the third time he felt the pain of saying goodbye.

After those three times of building up friendships, and then saying goodbye, he was now somewhat afraid of it. He just found himself questioning what was the point of growing closer to someone when they could just be dismissed at any moment. He had found himself depressed, and now in a rut.

His recent tournament matches were suffering. Just recently he was launched away by Mario. Little Mac was able to knock him out. He was humiliated in a fight with Wario. Marth made quick work, and cut right through him as though he was a piece of paper. He was having difficulty recovering, and unable to concentrate with his psychic attacks. He was falling for obvious sneak attacks from Villager and Robin. He was jumping right into Donkey Kong's spikes.

He had a match with Bowser later, and he was positive that it was going to end in an equally embarrassing way. He just lied there on his bed.

"Maybe I should just resign, and return back home." Ness muttered. He glanced around the room, his eyes focusing on the vacant bed that was across from him, the bed that used to belong to Lucas.

There was suddenly someone pounding at the bedroom door.

"Ness!" Toon Link shouted. "You're next match is coming up in a few minutes. Are you okay?!"

Ness just slowly got up. He walked towards the door, and stumbled a few times. He opened the door, and looked out. Toon Link was just his normal bright and cheery self. Immediately Toon Link just looked at Ness in shock. "You don't look good at all!" He said. "Have you been sleeping? You look so tired..."

Ness tried to answer, but Toon Link just grabbed his wrist, and began to pull him through the halls. "Where are we going?" Ness asked.

"To Dr. Mario." Toon Link replied. "You can't fight like this." He said.

They soon got to Dr. Mario's office, and he just gave Ness a quick look over. "You've got a fever, most likely the start of a cold. I'll cancel your fight for today. You also seem a bit underweight, have you been eating properly?"

Ness didn't respond.

"Toon Link, has he?" Dr. Mario sternly said.

"He's been saying he isn't hungry..." Toon Link said.

Dr. Mario just began to mutter something. It was just finished off with: "Crap, I should have noticed after he started having that losing streak..." Dr. Mario just looked at Toon Link. "Have you been with him and noticing anything strange?"

"He's been trying to avoid us..." Toon Link said.

Dr. Mario just asked a few more questions. Soon, Ness was confined to a bed in the hospital bed. The rest of his fights for the week had been canceled.

* * *

After a few days he was discharged from the hospital wing, and was just walking around with Toon Link, and Villager. He was feeling slightly better, but nowhere close for an optimal battle. Dr. Mario had gotten Ness to call his mother, her warm comforting voice, helped cheer him up.

Still, he was a bit nervous as he traversed through the Smash Mansion. He didn't want to meet up with Bowser. The Koopa King was never exactly happy about someone dropping out of a fight for whatever reason.

After a day of just hanging out with the other kid Smashers he made his way back to his room. He went in and just closed the door, soon collapsing on his bed.

He soon fell asleep. He was only woken up in the morning by someone lightly knocking on the door.

He just looked at the door rather annoyed. In his head he was trying to figure out who knocked like that. Toon Link, started off heavier than that, and would soon start pounding on the door if you didn't actually get there quickly. "It's unlocked," He moaned. But the person didn't open the door. They just lightly knocked once again.

This time Ness just stood up and walked to the door, jerking it open. "What?!" He said, rather frustrated. "Some of us are trying to sleep." After he said that, he actually looked at the person who was standing there. Ness was suddenly overcome with shock. He was staring at an all to familiar red and yellow striped shirt. Blonde hair that was swooshed up.

Part of Ness was telling him that the person in front of him was just Toon Link, having borrowed one of Lucas' many striped shirts and never actually returning it, and just playing a cruel joke on him. Something that Toon Link had actually done before... However, Ness' reaction, was enough for Toon Link to never attempt it again. That only left one possibility, that this was the real person in front of him.

"Lucas?!" Ness said shocked. "What's going on?"

Lucas just smiled. "Um, is my bed still available?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ness said. "Are you just staying a night or two?" He imagined that Dr. Mario might have called Lucas up to get him to visit and help Ness cheer up. It wasn't odd that a previous Smasher came back to the Smash Mansion for a few days. Roy, seemed to do it at least once a month.

"Longer than that." Lucas replied.

"A week?" Ness said a bit confused. "I thought you said you would have lots to do at your family's farm... Is it okay to leave them for more than a few days?"

"They'll be fine." Lucas replied.

Ness just invited Lucas into the room. Lucas just looked around and let off a heavy sigh. "Ness... This place is a mess."

Ness just nervously laughed. "Yeah, sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting any guests." He replied. "After you left, well, you were the one cleaning the place up. And when no one else had moved into the room, and I had free reign, I really didn't care if I didn't put any clothes away or anything. So how long are you planning on staying?"

Lucas just glanced at Ness. "Oh, sorry." He apologized. "I guess I didn't say that..."

"Yeah." Ness laughed. "Next time, just call me in advanced, so I'll make sure the place is clean for you."

Lucas just laughed. "I guess this means that Master Hand hasn't told you?"

Ness just looked at Lucas a bit shocked. "Told me what?"

Lucas just smiled. He pulled out a letter, with the all too familiar wax seal that had the Smasher's logo. He just handed it over to Ness.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Despite previously terminating your contract, we would like to renew it. The sponsors have said that they wish for some previous Smashers to return, and..._

Ness didn't actually bother reading any further. He just looked up at his best friend.

"Welcome back!"

* * *

**Eh... sort of quick and dirty...**

**So, the string of defeats that Ness had, was based off of the start of the trailer. That was my interpretation of those scenes at least. **

**Up next, Lucas' side.**


	2. Lucas' side

**I see a lot of people wanted to write a Lucas returning fic. **

**I wish I actually had the foresight to record my reactions for the Nintendo direct... They weren't too over the top, but it was basically. "Okay, another Smash Trailer, More DLC beyond Mewtwo, that's great." then there was just the moment of realization as part included Ness while Mother 3's Love Theme played, partly going "No, it can't be." Cheering when Lucas appeared. And then pretty much dancing in joy in my seat when Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise played...**

**And even that had nothing on my SMT X FE reaction. Which was. "IT'S NOT VAPORWARE!" When Atlus and Nintendo logos appeared.**

**Okay, and now Lucas' story.**

* * *

Lucas' side:

For anyone, getting dismissed from their job is a shocking experience. There are numerous emotions that can swell up inside of you, anything from shock to relief, to perhaps even fear. Lucas was no exception. When he received the news, he was shocked. He wasn't the only one that was dismissed, and not the first, most likely wouldn't be the last.

In the weeks leading up to that event, it was quite clear that others were getting nervous. No one had received their dismissal, even as new people had come to the Smash Mansion. Not to mention, many people hadn't even gotten notice that they were returning yet. Many Smashers were uncertain, and beginning to get a bit stressed out. Lucas would always just look at Ness. He admired the brave face that Ness had on.

Publicly, it seemed like he wasn't the least bit worried. Of course when everyone was tossing around words such as "one of the original 12" and saying that he would never be cut, you had to radiate confidence. Not for your sake, but for theirs. After all, if one of the original fighters of the tournament was lost, that really meant all bets were off, and no one was safe anymore.

But in private? Ness was downright terrified. He really only confided in his closest friends, Lucas, Toon Link, Red, Popo, and Nana. The only one who had gotten any confirmation that he was coming back was Toon Link. There was another reason too, one that Ness had only told Lucas.

"Lucas..." Ness muttered. "There was a period of time, back between the first and second tournament, when they were considering replacing me with someone else."

"It will all be okay." Lucas said, just patting his friend on the back. "It will all work out, somehow."

But it didn't.

Ness got his returning notice, and Lucas got his dismissal. The Kid Smashers just had one last hurrah, having a giant party to see everyone off, filled with probably way too much sugar, and no one actually sleeping, until about 4 in the morning. And then it just began, the long lonely bus ride back home, or at least to the ferry that would take Lucas back to the Nowhere Islands.

After the boat trip, he was soon back to the farm. It hadn't changed at all. Standing there, working was a boy with orange hair and a green and yellow striped shirt. He just looked up at Lucas and froze for several seconds before rushing over to him, and just tackling him to the ground. "Lucas!" He shouted. "You're back!"

"Claus!" Lucas replied, just hugging his twin brother.

"Come on, Mom's inside." Claus said, getting up, and practically dragging Lucas in the house.

His whole family was overjoyed to see him there. Each wanting to know about his time in the Smashers, how it all went, the people that he had met. They wanted to know everything, and wasn't allowing Lucas to spare them any details.

"No one was picking on you, right?" Claus said, pounding his fist to his hand.

"No!" Lucas replied. "Everyone was great. I made a lot of great friends! There's someone named Ness, and I'm sure you'd get along with him really well."

After several stories, his mother, Hinawa just got up and hugged Lucas. "My little baby boy has grown up so much." She cried. "I missed you so much."

Lucas just hugged his mother, and closed his eyes, getting lost in her embrace. It had been so long since he had last felt his mother's warmth. He had missed her too.

That night, they had a feast. But the next day, Lucas was once again working on the farm. The other kids from the village: Fuel, Nichol, and Richie came to see him, each asking what the outside world is like. He happily told them what they wanted to know.

When they got a bit of free time, Claus just dragged Lucas to a hot spring in the forest where the two twins just relaxed. Despite the many modern conveniences at the Smash Mansion, the showers, baths, pool, or hot tub, Lucas had found that they were never anywhere near as relaxing and rejuvenating as a hot spring.

As he was relaxing, Claus had pushed Lucas' head underneath the water.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Lucas said, after he had forced his head back up.

"Well, it's just been so long since I last saw you." Claus smiled. "I need to catch up with all of the teasing that I missed out on, you know?"

Lucas just laughed, splashing some water towards his twin. "Oh, and here I was thinking I was actually going to be able to relax!"

"Come on, you know it's allowed since I'm the older twin!"

"Are you sure you want to do that, with all the fighting experience I have?" Lucas replied.

Claus just smiled, he knew Lucas wouldn't hurt him. "Bring it. I'm sure I'm still stronger." Claus teased.

Their 'fight' just became a splashing match, the two of them just pushing as much water towards the other as possible. After the two of them grew bored of that, the just relaxed for several minutes.

"You've changed little bro." Claus eventually spoke up.

"No I haven't." Lucas replied, pouting.

The two got out of the hot spring and got dressed. They began to walk back to their house, with Lucas taking the lead. Claus was a bit shocked, it always used to be him who took the lead, Lucas would always be behind him, watching cautiously, and sticking close, in the extremely unlikely chance that an animal came out to try and attack.

"You've changed more than you want to admit." Claus said.

The first time that Claus actually felt like the older brother since Lucas had come back was a few weeks later at night. Lucas was crying in his sleep. He was constantly tossing and turning. Claus just walked over to his brother and lightly shook him.

"Lucas..." Claus said.

Lucas' eyes bolted open, and he began to gasp for air. He looked up at his brother. Lucas' hand went for his chest. He could feel his heart beating.

"Lucas, are you okay?!" Claus asked. "It was just a dream."

Lucas just began to hug his brother and Claus began to pat his back. "It's okay, it's okay." Claus began to repeat. It took Lucas several minutes to calm down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Do I have to get mom and dad?" Claus asked.

"No." Lucas replied, not stopping his hug. "Just stay here, please."

Claus just stayed there, for the first time since he had gotten back, Lucas had returned to something similar to his previous self.

"What's wrong, you can tell me."

Lucas just cried. "I miss them." He said. "I want to see them all again."

Claus just continued to pat his brother on his back. "I know you'll see them again. You can go back and visit at any time, right?"

"But what about you and mom and dad back here?!" Lucas asked.

"We'll be fine, we managed without you for far longer, so what's a day or two." Claus smiled.

Lucas just nodded. "You're right..."

"Now, what was the nightmare about?" Claus asked.

"I can't remember." Lucas replied.

"You're lying." Claus said.

Lucas just nodded. "Just this darkness. It just came out of nowhere... and everything was swallowed by it."

"That nightmare again?" Claus asked.

Lucas nodded. It was a reoccurring dream. The shadows themselves seemed to be alive, and always seemed to be coming together to get different forms, and swallowing more and more. Nothing that he could do would hurt it, or cause it to go away. "It's the first time I've had that dream since I left to join the Smashers." Lucas muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here, protecting you." He said.

Lucas had soon fallen asleep. Despite that, his grip hadn't weakened around his older twin. But Claus didn't mind. Just once more, he'd love to protect his little brother, even if it was just from the things that go bump in the night.

The days passed by, and Lucas planned on going back to the Smash Mansion for a visit. But, things began to pop up, and work around the farm seemed to get surprisingly busy.

And then one day, a letter came in the mail. The exterior was identical to the one that he initially got inviting him to the mansion, a white envolope with a red wax seal with the insignia of the Smashers on it. He quickly opened it up, and read it over. His family was just eagerly waiting for the news.

"They want me to return back to the Smashers." He told his family.

His father, mother and brother all had the same answer. "Go!"

"But what about the farm?" Lucas asked.

"It will be fine." Claus reassured him.

Lucas just began to cry. "Thank you." He said.

And within a few days, he was packed up to go back to the Smash Mansion. The journey back seemed to take a lot longer than the one to get back home. Along the way he had picked up a summary of the first part of the tournament season and was a bit shocked to see the current results. Ness was doing quite badly, and it seemed like he was going through quite a bad losing streak. On the island, they didn't have TV, and they were too busy with the farm anyways. They rarely had that much spare time, and even if they did, they preferred being outside.

When he got to the mansion, he was met with surprised looks. "Lucas!" Princess Peach said, rushing up to him. "Ness will be so happy to see you. He's just been so out of it the past little while."

"Do you know where he is?" Lucas asked.

However she just shook her head. "Sorry."

Lucas just looked around the mansion. Looking in all of their spots that they used to hang out in. Several of the Smashers stopped him to ask how he was doing. Eventually he had found Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario in a room talking.

"And Dr. Mario canceled the match!" Bowser roared frustrated. "And here I thought it was going to be an easy win. And now it's been rescheduled for tomorrow. Well, it should still be an easy win. But I kind of wish that they just handed me the win instead, I mean this is Ness, he's got one of the worst losing streaks we've ever had. It's only rivaled by Pichu's!"

Lucas just froze in the doorway. He felt his anger building up inside of him. Bowser's back was turned, the only one who could actually see him was Ganondorf. All he had to do was fire a quick plume of PK fire into Bowser's hair. That would teach him for badmouthing Ness.

He was about to do it too, however Ganondorf suddenly spoke up. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I'm willing to bet that Ness will be back to his old self tomorrow."

"Yeah right!" Bowser laughed. "All he's been doing is keeping himself locked up in his room! He hasn't been training or anything!"

"How much are you willing to bet?" Wario laughed.

"500 Rupees." Ganondorf replied.

"All right!" Wario laughed. "I'll take that bet!"

Lucas just walked away and began rushing to their room. A sudden thought had crossed his mind. What if he was no longer bunking with Ness? What if he was in a new room? Did someone else take his old bed? However as soon as he got to the door, he just figured that he would worry about that later. Right now, his friend needed him, and he wanted to break the news to him that he was returning back to the Smashers.

He just faced the bedroom door and began to lightly knock.

* * *

**Okay, I think I can do one more chapter.  
**


	3. Final side

**Guest asked: "I have a question. If you bought super smash bros for the 3DS lets say in December 2014 can I get Lucas and Mewtwo for free by downloading the new upgrade?"  
Answer: No. Mewtwo is only available for free if you had registered both SSB 3DS and Wii U on club Nintendo prior to it closing, at the end of March. Otherwise, you have to pay. In North America the cost is: $4 for one version or a bundle price of $5 for both (plus whatever taxes are in your area).  
**

**Which reminds me, I need to get my wireless router working by then. (It just suddenly decided that it no longer wanted to put out a wireless signal, and I don't have the USB Ethernet connector...)**

* * *

Final side:

Bowser was sent flying off of the platform, and hit the boundary line, causing an explosion. Ness just had his baseball bat hanging over his shoulder, and a big cocky smile across his face. "Strike three, you're out Bowser!" He taunted.

"And it looks like Ness has finally gotten out of his losing streak!" The Announcer shouted. "Bowser never even had a chance! It's matches like this that remind us all why Ness, is one of the Original 12!"

Cheers began to erupt from the crowd, they began to chant his name. Ness's arms just shot up, as he soaked up the fanfare. He just smiled. During this fight, he had never felt better. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could see every minor twitch from Bowser, and was able to react accordingly.

The cheers continued as Ness was teleported back to the changing room, where unfortunately a very angry Bowser was waiting.

"Why?" Bowser roared. "You should have lost." He began to charge towards Ness. It was quite clear that he was going to attack him. Ness however wasn't fast enough to react. But someone else was ready.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted, sending a plume right at Bowser. It exploded upon contact and stunned the koopa king. He just looked at Lucas, rather surprised. "We all know we can't fight outside of actual matches."

"Oh, so you came back to cheer him up." Bowser growled. A hand was suddenly placed on Bowser's shoulder. He turned to see Ganondorf just standing there. "You knew."

"Yeah, he was standing right behind you." Ganondorf laughed. "Thanks for losing too. The look on Wario's face was priceless."

Bowser just stormed off frustrated, and Ganondorf followed, laughing.

Ness breathed a small sigh of relief, that it didn't get any worse than it had. He honestly wasn't expecting Bowser to attack him. "Thanks Lucas." He said

"No problem." Lucas smiled.

There was suddenly the sound of several set of feet running down a hallway, suddenly rushing into the room was Toon Link. He was gasping for air, but across his face was a giant smile. "Ness, that was amazing!" Toon Link said, in between his gasps for air. "I've never seen you fight like that!"

Ness just began to go red with embarrassment.

"It looks like you're feeling a lot better!" Toon Link laughed. "Those few days of rest and relaxation seemed to do you good."

"Well, it wasn't really that..." Ness nervously laughed.

Right behind Toon Link was Villager. His eyes immediately focused on Lucas. "You're Lucas, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. And you're Villager, right?"

"Yep. You remember me." Villager said. Since Villager was one of the first new smashers announced, he had spent a bit of time in the mansion, between the tournament seasons. He hung out with the other kid Smashers before they got their notices.

Toon Link was just staring in shock at Lucas, unsure how he had missed the blonde in the change room. "Lucas, how long have you been here?!" Toon Link shouted surprised.

"Well, since yesterday." Lucas replied.

Toon Link just rushed up to him. "And why didn't you find me and tell me you were here?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, when I found Ness in our room, we really just spent the time catching up, and talking, and kind of lost track of time." Lucas replied.

"So how long are you here for?" Toon Link asked.

Lucas just had a big smile across his face. "Guess."

Toon Link just stared at him for several seconds, and then it suddenly seemed to click. "You're back?! Permanently?!" He shouted excited, Lucas just nodded as a response. "I've missed you so much! How many other Smashers know?"

"Really just you three, I think any one else I ran into yesterday just thought I was visiting." Lucas replied.

Toon Link just smiled. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream to celebrate! Ness is paying."

"What?!" Ness said rather annoyed.

"Well, you just got some winnings..." Villager said. "And you're not in perpetual debt like me..."

Ness just glared at the two of them. "Fine." He muttered.

The four of them just traversed through the halls of the mansion, and then out to the city. Toon Link, and Villager were mostly talking with Lucas, catching up, explaining some of the changes to the Smash battles.

"Oh, there's going to be a team tournament soon." Toon Link said. "Participation is optional, but the only requirement is that we have to make a team of four, and then both teams of four fight at the same time! If we can all team up, I'm sure we'll stand a chance at it."

Lucas looked at them a bit confused. "Eight people can fight at the same time now?" He said shocked.

"Yeah." Toon Link said. "There was some upgrades to the safety equipment."

"Although, I think maybe we should enter." Villager replied. "After all of Ness' losses, he needs some victories to raise his ranking. And you'll be entering the rankings at the very bottom."

Lucas just nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I'm sure there's also some paperwork and stuff that I'll have to do before hand. Come to think of it, I never went to Master Hand to say I was here..." Lucas laughed. "I was just more concerned with Ness."

"Well, you can do that later." Toon Link said. "Let's just eat some ice cream now!"

They arrived at the parlor, and they just grabbed four sea salt ice cream popsicles. Ness just quickly paid, and they made their way out, to a nearby park. One that they had normally visited to play. They just sat on the swings and ate their ice cream.

"Welcome back." Toon Link said. "We all missed ya."

Lucas just nodded. "Thanks, it's good to be back."

* * *

**And I think that's the end of that. I realized as soon as I finished writing the Bowser scene, I had nothing else to write for this... I sort of rested, and let it sit for a few hours, but nothing was coming to mind.  
**

**I've been on a Kingdom Hearts fix recently, so, that's why they got Sea Salt Ice cream...**


End file.
